This invention relates to a snowmobile trailer of a type which includes gravel guards across front edge portions of the trailer to inhibit the discharge of road materials from the rear wheels of the towing vehicle onto the trailer.
Snowmobile trailers generally comprise a flat bed onto which the snowmobiles are loaded for transportation on the flat bed. Often the trailer is of sufficient width so that two snowmobiles can be arranged side by side on either side of a center line. A hitch at the forward end of the trailer on the center line attaches the trailer to a towing vehicle for transportation of the trailer with the snowmobiles on the trailer.
Most such snowmobile trailers are of a simple rectangular construction so that the front edge of the flat bed is exposed behind the towing vehicle and any road materials thrown up by the tires of the rear wheels of the towing vehicle pass up over the front edge and can impact the snowmobiles, at least causing soiling of the snowmobiles and in some cases causing damage.